ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man 3
Spider-Man 3 is a 2007 superhero film written and directed by Sam Raimi, with a screenplay by Ivan Raimi and Alvin Sargent. It is the sequel to 2004's Spider-Man 2 followed by Spider-Man 4 ''based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. It features Spider-Man fighting against three super-villains and gaining a black costume that unleases his dark side. ''Spider-Man 3 was commercially released in multiple countries on May 1, 2007, and released in the United States in both conventional and IMAX theaters on May 4, 2007 by Columbia Pictures. Although the film received generally mixed reviews from critics, in contrast to the previous two films' highly positive reviews, it broke most of the opening weekend records, both in the United States and in foreign markets, including records held in IMAX theaters. It went on to gross $891 million worldwide, making it the 3rd highest grossing film of 2007 and the highest grossing film in the Spider-Man series. Additionally, having earned $336 million domestically, it was the highest grossing film of 2007 in the U.S.. However, The DVD sales results of this film didn't meet industry expectations. Production In March 2004, with Spider-Man 2 being released the coming June, Marvel Studios had begun developing Spider-Man 3 for a release in 2007. By the release of Spider-Man 2, a release date for Spider-Man 3 had been set for May 2, 2007 before production on the sequel had begun. The date was later changed to May 4, 2007. In January 2005, Sony Pictures Entertainment completed a seven-figure deal with screenwriter Alvin Sargent, who had penned Spider-Man 2, to work on Spider-Man 3 with an option to write a fourth film. Immediately after Spider-Man 2's release, Ivan Raimi wrote a treatment over two months, with Sam Raimi deciding to use the film to explore Peter learning that he is not a sinless vigilante, and that there also can be humanity in those he considers criminals. Harry Osborn was brought back as Raimi wanted to conclude his storyline. Raimi felt that Harry would not follow his father's legacy, but be instead "somewhere between." Sandman was introduced as an antagonist, as Raimi found him a visually fascinating character. While Sandman is a petty criminal in the comics, the screenwriters created a background of the character being Uncle Ben's killer to increase Peter's guilt over his death and challenge his simplistic perception of the event. Overall, Raimi described the film as being about Peter, Jack, Laura, and the Sandman,with Peter's journey being one of forgiveness. Raimi wanted another villain, and Hugo Weaving was involved in negotiations to play the Agent Smith before the character was cut. Producer Avi Arad convinced Raimi to include Venom, a character whose perceived "lack of humanity" had initially been criticized by Sam Raimi. Venom's alter-ego, Eddie Brock, already had a minor role in the script. Arad told the director that Venom had a strong fan base, so Raimi included the character to please them, and even began to appreciate the character himself. The film's version of the character is anamalgamation of Venom stories. Eddie Brock, Jr., the human part of Venom, serves as a mirror to Peter Parker, with both characters having similar jobs and romantic interests. Brock's actions as a journalist in Spider-Man 3 also represent contemporary themes of paparazzi and tabloid journalism. The producers also suggested adding rival love interest Gwen Stacy, filling in an "other girl" type that Raimi already created. With so many additions, Sargent soon found his script so complex that he considered splitting it into two films, but abandoned the idea when he could not create a successful intermediate climax. Cast * Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man/Peter Parker * Thomas Haden Church as The Sandman/Flint Marko * * Emmy Rossum as Liz Allan ** Rebecca Hall as adult Liz Allan * Jake Gyllenhaal as Miguel O'Hara * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson * Topher Grace as Venom/Eddie Brock * Famke Janssen as Patricia Robertson * Hugo Weaving as Agent Smith * Rosemary Harris as Aunt May * J. K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson * Dylan Baker as Dr. Curt Connors * Bryce Dallas Howard as Gwen Stacy * Willem Dafoe as The Green Goblin/Norman Osborn * James Cromwell as Captain George Stacy Taglines * Where Will You Be? Videos Theatrical Teaser and Trailers File:Spider-Man 3 (2007) Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer File:Spider-Man 3 (2007) Theatrical Trailer 1|Theatrical Trailer #1 File:Spider-Man 3 (2007) Theatrical Trailer 2|Theatrical Trailer #2 External Links * IMDB * Director's Cut Petition (Spider-Man 3.1) Category:Spider-Man 3 Category:Movies Category:Spider-Man Series